Starstruck! The Sequel!
by Obsessed With Starstruck
Summary: Follow Christopher and Jessica as they explore their newfound love, and fight to keep their relationship going as obstacles from jealous enemies and the press are thrown at the popstar and small-town girl.
1. Story Summary

Hello, all you fans of Starstruck!

Starstruck is a Disney Channel Original Movie, which aired in 2010, starring Sterling Knight, Danielle Campbell, Chelsea Staub, Maggie Castle, and Brandon Smith. I saw it for the first time this previous weekend, and fell madly in love with not only the movie, but an idea of a sequel. Disgusted by the fact that High School Musical and Camp Rock received sequels, but this true work of art did not, I watched it every day on Netflix after school, and searched the Internet far and wide for not only a fan-written sequel, but ANY information about a real sequel, including blogs, fan sites, and anything else.

Sadly, I have mostly seen that Danielle Campbell doesn't wish to be in a sequel, and that many feel Sterling Knight is too old for the role. In my opinion, the sequel wouldn't be the same if it had different actors.

As for fan-written sequels, I mostly searched this site, and although found many great starts, 95 % of the stories weren't finished.

Well, good news for fans with the same views as me! I'm here to announce that I will be writing a full-length sequel to Starstruck. I have, in my opinion, an amazing plotline, and I promise you that I WILL complete it, or I will not return to FanFiction and delete my account.

I am sad to say that updates may be scattered, seeing as I'm in tenth grade and trying to earn amazing grades to earn a successful career path. For this story, I will need patient and faithful readers, readers who will never stop looking for an update. When I make a promise, I keep it, no matter what the obstacles from start to finish.

This story will be told in third-person point of view, and I'd like to let everyone know that because the plot starts on their sixth-month anniversary, there will be quite a few chapters with just them, a few fights, making up, Chris leaving for a nation-wide tour. And then the plot will start. I want to do this seeing as I have promised a full-length story, and my goal is 45-50 chapters. All which will hopefully be pretty long.

Again, be patient with me, for updates may be scattered, but it will be finished sooner or later.

Happy reading!

Love Always,  
Snowpetal98


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Stepping into the gym, Jessica Olson knew that this was a mistake when she saw the first head turn towards her, and a semi-silence fell over the gym, followed by whispers and looks of disbelief, disgust, anger, and jealousy._

_With Sara already having disappeared into the crowd, and no friends with her, Jessica was alone. Nobody believed her and her 'story' about meeting Christopher Wilde, who most girls would consider the richest, hottest, and innocent popstar to ever walk this planet._

_When she came home from California and the story appeared on Starstruck, the following Monday was a living nightmare. As she looked around the gym now, she couldn't help but notice that it had somewhat died down from what it had first been on Monday. Nobody talked to her, utter silence filled the rooms when she was present._

_Sighing, Jessica made a turn back towards the gym doors, not caring if she had to walk home. She had made a huge mistake by coming, and wasn't staying any longer. Ignoring the dimming of the lights, she continued to walk towards the door, until startled shrieks and screams (mostly from the girls) sounded from the other side of the gym. _

_"Jessica? Jessica Olson?"_

_Her name being called wasn't what made her freeze. Lately, ever since she had arrived, her name had been spread faster around the school than a disease. So she had been used to having her name spoke aloud in her presence. What made her freeze in her seemingly unstoppable dash for the gym doors was the voice that spoke her name._

_Gasps of astonishment filled the gym as her name was called, and Jessica slowly turned around as a spotlight suddenly landed on her. Blinded for a second, she managed to see the last person on Earth she'd ever expect to see standing in the gym of her high school in small-town Kalamazoo, Michigan._

_Christopher Wilde._

_Memories instantly flooded her as she saw his face. Memories of their day together, memories of his lies on national TV. And with the memories came the utter pain of a few of those memories: calling her ordinary. Lying about knowing her. Jessica had fallen hard for the popstar, and he had let her down. So what did he want now? Stepping forward, she inwardly scoffed as the crowd parted, to give her a clear view of the stage. Or just to stay away from this liar._

_"There are a few things I forgot to say to you back in California." Jess barely heard the popstar's words as she continued to think about the past weekend. Seriously, this guy had everything. He didn't need her. He could get a girl in seconds. So why was he here?_

_As she watched, he began to sing a song. She forced herself to stop thinking about the past weekend and listen to the words. Ever since that day, all she'd done is listen to his music. So why not listen to one more?_

_Her blue eyes followed him as he stepped down off the stage and began to walk towards her._

_When Christopher finished singing, she just stood there. As he lowered the microphone away from his face, he smiled, and she was vaguely aware of applause from the audience as everyone waited for her to speak._

_"What did you think?" Jess was finally able to ask after a sigh. "That you could just come here and sing to me, and everything would be fine?"_

_Chris' face changed to a look of uncertainty. "Um, yes." Watching as she lifted her eyebrows, he changed his answer. "No? No. No."_

_"Well, which is it?"_

_"I just came to tell you I was wrong about everything, especially about you," Chris explained, his voice growing in confidence as his sentence ended._

_Near the back of the gym, the curtains covering the doors rustled, and Libby Lam stepped through, with two cameramen and a microphone in her hand._

_Jessica didn't notice. "Don't you think you're a little late? Everyone here thinks I was lying."_

_At this point, Libby had reached the teens, and was now pushing her microphone into Christopher's face, who was now saying, "But I'm the one who lied." Hesitating when he saw the microphone, he glanced back at Jess, before taking the microphone from Libby and turning to face one of the cameras angled at him. "I lied about knowing Jessica Olson. 'Cause the truth is I know Jessica Olson. Jessica Olson's a terrible navigator and a know-it-all, but she's honest. When she makes a promise, she keeps it. She understands me like no one else does." At this, he looked back towards Jess. "And I'm crazy about her."_

_His last sentence, as much as she tried not to, made her smile._

_"Jessica, I'm so sorry," Christopher continued, lowering the microphone to speak directly to her, but Libby, with a second microphone, came out of nowhere and shoved it into his face once more. "I know that I hurt you and I will never do anything like that again. Just, please. Forgive me."_

_After what seemed like an eternity of hesitation, Jess smiled and nodded. The gym filled with a chorus of 'Aww's from the audience, followed by more applause._

_Chris gave a relieved sigh, and then chuckled. Noticing the microphone in his face, he turned towards Libby, who looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "Go away. Now."_

_The words seemed to jolt the reporter from a trance, and she immediately backed away. "Oh. Okay." Turning towards her crew, she began to push at them. "Get out of here. Move it."_

_As music began to play in the background, Chris turned back to Jess, shyly smiling and looking down at his shoes. They began to lean in towards each other for the kiss they never had on the beach, when the sound of a rough throat clearing interrupted._

_They moved away, looking towards the source of the noise. Sara Olson, Jess' sister, stood there, staring at Christopher as if he had been sent from the gods. "Christopher, this is my sister, Sara," Jess murmured, taking a step back. Looking towards her sister, her smiled grew a fraction wider. "Sara, this is Christopher Wilde."_

_Sara's eyes flickered to her younger sister for half a second, before returning to the singer, who had now begun to smile widely as he turned towards her._

_"Oh, Sara," he laughed as he remembered Jessica telling how he was idolized by her older sister. "Do you wanna dance with me?"_

_Sara's eyes widened and she smiled, giving a nod and a silly giggle, before giving a sigh and falling backwards._

_Luckily, Stubby, Chris' best friend and back-up singer/rapper, managed to catch the passed-out teen. "I think I got this one, Chrissy," he reassured Chris as he began to drag her away, followed by Sara's best friend, AJ, who waved to Chris before following._

_Christopher turned back towards Jess, who smiled as she said, "You didn't have to come all the way to Michigan for this."_

_Chris laughed. "Yeah, I did." His face grew semi-serious as he continued, "It's not cool to ask a girl out on the phone."_

_At this, Jess' eyes widened, and she gave a slight smile._

_Now Chris gazed at her with a serious, but totally adorable, look as he asked. "So, will you go out with me? On a real date."_

_Suddenly feeling coy, she grinned. "Do I have to wear a disguise?"_

_Chris chuckled, before giving a small shake of his head and replying, "No."_

_"Do you?"_

_Shaking his head once more, Christopher gave the same answer. "No."_

_Jess gave a look to make it seem like she was debating it, before answering, "Then... yeah. I'd really like that."_

_Chris gave another chuckle. "Oh, I almost forgot," he announced as he began to dig in the pocket of his jacket. Pulling out his sunglasses, he handed them to her. "For you."_

_Grinning, Jess took them. "You remembered." Sliding them on, she gave a slight pose. "How do I look?"_

_Chris smiled and studied her for a moment. "Like a superstar." He then smiled, and Jess laughed. Taking out his own sunglasses, Chris put his on, before taking her hands._

_Up on stage, music began to play, and Stubby began rapping._

* * *

**Author's Note: So basically all this chapter is a prologue. I know, I know, you want stuff where you don't know what happened, but Chapter One is going to be starting on the next day, the day before Jess' date with Christopher, so I basically wanted to share how they got to that first date. Just go along with it, I promise it will get better.**

**So what do you guys think so far? Any good? I'm talking about writing skills. Am I good enough to continue, or do I suck and you can barely read this?**

**Follow! Favorite! Show me some love, or drink some Hatorade! Just show me I have readers!**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**

**P.S. - I don't own Starstruck, the characters, or anything. This is property of Disney.**


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with THE Christopher Wilde!"

Swinging the door of her locker open, Jessica winced at the squeal as it swung on rusty hinges, before turning to face her best friend, Carleigh Peters, with a roll of her eyes. "What is so shocking about me going on a date with a celebrity?"

Carleigh laughed. "You basically just answered your own question."

Jessica shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. He's just another ordinary human being."

"Yeah. With lots of money, amazingly hot, awesome music. And of all the people he could have fallen for, he falls for one of us!"

Jessica simply rolled her eyes again, pulling two notebooks out of her bag and putting them in her locker. Swinging the door shut, she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the school entrance. Another day, finished.

"So have you talked to him since the dance?"

Jessica decided to have a little fun. "No. He went back to LA, and we're never going to see each other again."

Carleigh laughed. "This is why I love you."

Now it was Jess' turn to laugh. When Chris had brought her home at 11:30 sharp, she had basically called it a night, except for being forced to watch the five minute rerun of _StarStruck Breaking News_. It had been about Christopher's visit to her school admitting his lies, and singing to Jessica. Libby Lam spent the last two minutes talking about how small-town Kalamazoo teen Jessica Olson had managed to steal the heart of everyone's favorite superstar.

Feeling the vibration of her phone, Jessica pulled it out of her pocket and, unlocking the phone, opened the text message.

_Do you want a ride home from school?_

"Who's that?" Carleigh asked.

"Chris. He wants to know if I want a ride home from school."

"Well, yes, you do."

"Since when did I appoint you president of my decisions?" Jessica laughed.

Carleigh didn't reply.

_Sure, if you want to pick me up._

"What did you say?"

"Oh my God, Carleigh! Would you be happy if I just gave you my phone?"

Carleigh ignored the sharp remark, used to it by now after being best friends for five years. "Well?"

Jessica groaned. "I said sure, if he wanted to pick me up. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Carleigh smiled. "Nope. I'm good."

_I don't mind giving you rides._

_Alright, then. You can give me a ride._

_Good, cause I'm already waiting for you._

This made Jessica laugh, which immediately caught Carleigh's attention. "What's so funny?"

Feeling too lazy to read the texts, Jessica handed her the phone.

After a minute, Carleigh gave it back. "That is so adorable."

Jessica laughed, putting her phone back into her pocket. Opening the doors, she stepped outside of the school and looked around the parking lot, immediately spotting a bright blue car near the building. She saw Chris leaning against it, his sunglasses on and the sunshine making his golden hair shine.

Carleigh followed Jessica's gaze. "Man candy Monday..." she murmured.

Jessica turned to glare at her. "Actually, it's Thursday."

Carleigh shrugged. "Man candy everyday."

Jessica laughed. "Text me."

"Maybe." Carleigh then turned to go in the opposite direction, towards the waiting buses.

Approaching the car, she smiled. "I see you drove Cher."

This made Chris smile. "Yup. I figure she's your favorite."

Jessica nodded. "How'd you get her here?"

"Stubby. He drove, while I flew in. He left a day earlier than I did."

Jessica nodded.

Chris opened the passenger door for her, shutting it once she was settled in her seat. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

As she put her seatbelt on, Jess couldn't help but notice all eyes on the car, her, and Chris.

Chris started the car, turning to look at her. "Do you want this to be an everyday thing?" he asked.

Jessica nodded. "That'd be nice. I could help you with your driving skills."

Christopher laughed. "Ok, after you get help on your navigating skills."

Jess smiled.

"So how was your day?"

"Different."

Chris turned to look at her. "High school is never the same each day." Smiling at her incredulous look, he continued, "I wasn't always home-schooled. When it got to the point where I could barely go out in public was when my parents hired a tutor to home-school me. I graduate next year."

"I graduate in two years." Doing the math, Jess realized that Chris was 17. She was 16.

Putting the car into drive, Chris drove the car out of the parking lot. "So what did you mean by different?"

"Well, for starters, I was suddenly the most popular girl to ever walk the halls of McKinley High School. People who I've never talked to before were acting like we were BFFs. It was actually quite funny." She paused to clear her throat. "I actually did enjoy a few conversations, mostly with a few people I had talked to before."

Chris was feeling uncomfortable. He knew her sudden popularity was caused by his presence in her life. Would this affect her decision on whether she wanted to be with him or not? He decided to not worry about it at the moment. "So, do you want to do anything, or do you want to go home?"

"I actually have a lot of homework, to make up for yesterday. Teachers don't give homework when there are dances." She hoped her decision didn't upset him.

"Ok, sounds good."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and when they pulled into the driveway, Jessica reached into the backseat to grab her bag. "Do you want to come in?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah. I have a few things to do."

Jess nodded, opening the door and climbing out. "So I'll talk to you later?"

Chris nodded, before backing out of the driveway and driving away down the street.

Dumping her bag in the living room, Jess was relieved to find she had the house all to herself. Going upstairs, she changed into sweatpants and a sleep shirt, before putting her hair into a bun and going back downstairs. Fixing herself a snack, she grabbed her bag and brought it upstairs with her.

Entering her room, Jess shut the door behind her, before turning the TV on as background noise. Setting the food on the table besides her bed, she sat down on the mattress, grabbing her laptop and logging into Facebook.

_Oh my God..._

Jessica had 43 friend requests, 121 notifications, and 20 messages. Looking at the friend requests, she saw that most of them were people from school, accepting them and denying the four that were from people she had never met. She was surprised to see there were friend requests from Stubby and Alexis, but not as surprised to find one from Chris. Accepting those three, she looked at the notifications. Most of them were people making posts about how happy they were for her and Chris, and wishing them the best of luck, although most of her messages were somewhat bitter. _Well, these people drink plenty of Hatorade._

Logging out of Facebook, she then did her homework, occasionally pausing to watch the TV, or pet her dog that was laying at the foot of the bed.

When her parents arrived home later that night with pizza, Jess decided to be a hermit today and eat her dinner in her room. She texted Chris for a few hours before she crashed for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Since I love you all so very much, and because I have no life, I was able to upload a second chapter. I don't have much to say, except that I do not own Starstruck. Unfortunately. If I did, a sequel would have been in theaters a long time ago.** **The only thing I own is Carleigh.**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Just tell me where you're taking me!_

_No can do._

_Why not?_

_Because it's a surprise._

_I don't like surprises. _

_I think you'll like this one._

"Jessica, please put your phone away."

Jessica looked up from typing a reply to find her Biology teacher standing next to her. "Sorry, Mrs. Crane," she whispered, sliding the phone back into her sweatshirt pocket.

Ever since second period, when Christopher had texted her and told her that he'd pick her up around 6 for their date, Jess had begged him to tell her what his plans were. It was now eighth period, and there were ten minutes of school.

"Busted," a voice whispered to the left of her.

Jessica turned to give an affectionate glare to her best friend, Genevieve Webber, who she had met back in fourth grade. The two had been inseparable ever since.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Genevieve asked.

Jessica sighed, shaking her head. "No. He says it's a surprise."

Genevieve smirked. "You hate surprises."

Jessica smiled. "He knows that now. He says that I'll like this one."

"Maybe he's taking you to a really expensive restaurant."

Jessica shook her head again. "As nice as that sounds, he knows I don't like it when he just throws his money around like that. There are plenty of things we can do that won't cost a fortune. A fortune to me, anyway." She leaned in closer. "Back in Hollywood, he paid me five grand to let him stay in my grandmother's garage."

"Wait. Why?"

Jessica snickered. "He was hiding from the paparazzi."

"Oh," Genevieve laughed.

The two were silent as they copied down the last of the notes.

"Is he picking you up from school?" Genevieve asked as she stood up and began to pack her bag.

Jessica pushed her binder down into the bag. "I'm not sure."

"Has he mentioned it?"

Jess shook her head as they began to walk out of the classroom, heading down the hall and stopping at their lockers.

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Taking her phone back out of her pocket, Jessica read the text, then sighed, placing the last binder in her locker and shutting it.

Genevieve heard her sigh. "What, can he not pick you up?"

Jessica shook her head. "Apparently he's having a meeting with his new manager over webcam."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Genevieve offered.

Jessica shook her head. "No, I'll ride the bus with Carleigh. You two are both coming over tonight to help me pick out an outfit."

Laughing, Genevieve began to walk away. "See you later."

Climbing onto the bus, Jessica made her way to the back, sitting across from Carleigh. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak. but was interrupted by a grating, nasal voice from a few seats up.

"Hey, Jessie! Come sit with me!"

Jessica winced. She hated it when people called her Jessie. Peering over the top of the seat, although she instantly recognized the voice, she saw Carol Greene near the middle of the bus.

Carol Greene was perhaps the most popular tenth-grader in McKinley High School. Carol had always made Jess' life a living hell, spreading rumors, verbally abusing her everywhere she went. She made Jessica dread going to school, although it always got better once she was around Carleigh and Genevieve.

Jess wasn't proud of her response, but she would never forget, nor forgive, all the pain Carol had caused her. She held grudges for unimaginable lengths of time. "I'd rather be run over by the bus!" she called.

Carol scrunched her face. "What was that?"

"I said, 'No thanks'."

Carleigh snickered as Jessica changed her response, who sat back down before Carol could say anything more.

"There's only one reason why her opinion would suddenly change in a matter of one night," Jess muttered as she leaned back in her seat.

If it was possible, Carol Greene had a bigger obsession with Christopher Wilde than Sara did. Her notebooks were covered with 'Mrs. Wilde', something Sara had, surprisingly, never done. Among other things that was too disturbing to mention.

"Should I get off at your stop?" Carleigh asked, looking up from her phone.

Jessica shrugged. "If you want to."

"May as well. I'm coming over anyway, and I only live up the road." Carleigh's attention switched to her phone as it vibrated. "Well, that's cute," she murmured after reading the text.

Jessica looked up from her own phone. "What is?"

Carleigh shook her head. "The only thing I can tell you is that you should dress casually for your date. You're not going anywhere fancy."

Jessica groaned, rolling her eyes. "Am I the only one on this planet who doesn't know where I'm going for my own date?"

Grinning, Genevieve nodded. "It seems so."

"Figures."

xxxxXXOOoooo

"Ok, come on out."

Jessica stepped out of the bathroom connected to her bedroom, her gray knee-high boots tapping softly against the linoleum. These boots were worn over tight blue jeans, and she wore a caramel-colored cable-knit sweater over a white spaghetti-strap shirt. Her hair had been straightened, she smelled like cotton candy, and her eyes stood out against pitch-black eyeliner.

"Wow, Jess. You look..."

"Hot!" Carleigh finished Genevieve's statement.

Jessica blushed furiously, staring down at the floor.

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Jessica grabbed her phone from off her bed and read the text. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

Genevieve and Carleigh squealed, making Jessica roll her eyes. "Any advice?"

"Well, he knows who you are when you're being yourself, and he likes you for that. It isn't a blind date, so just have fun." Carleigh rose off of the bed, and faced Jessica.

Jessica laughed. "I had figured that much out for myself, thanks."

"Wanna go wait downstairs?"

Jessica nodded. "Will you guys stay? Like, come back when I get home? In case we fight? We tend to bicker a lot."

Carleigh snickered. "We've heard."

A knock on the door made them jump. _Damn, ten minutes went by quickly!_

"I'll get it!" Genevieve offered, walking towards the door.

Jess took a deep breath, and followed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, but every story needs a cliffhanger now and then. Ok, so tell me what you think! Please! How is it so far? Should I keep going?**

**Don't have much to say, but feel free to review! Please!**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**

**P.S. - I do not own Starstruck, or the characters. Except Mrs. Crane, Carleigh, Carol, and Genevieve.**


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Have I told you how nice you look?"

Jessica watched as Christopher settled in the driver's seat. "No, I don't think you have."

Chris started the car before flashing her 'the look'. "Well, you look amazing. As always."

Jessica ducked her head, trying to hide her red face, which made Chris laugh. "Will you tell me where we're going now?"

Chris glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road. "Fine. But only because you're so cute when you beg." He turned the car off of Jessica's street. "I asked your sister about what you liked to do, and she said you loved bowling. So I'm taking you bowling."

Jessica's face lit up. Bowling was perfect! It was a good way for them to have fun together, and Chris didn't have to pay that much. "Awesome, because I really do love bowling." Grinning, she challenged him. "Bet I'm better than you!"

Chris only laughed. "We'll see about that."

When they arrived at the bowling alley, Chris helped her get out of the car, and, taking her hand, led her into the bowling alley. After paying for two lanes, and getting appropriate shoes, they picked out their bowling balls and started a two-player game.

Jessica was up first. Holding the ball, she took three steps forward, before letting go and watching the blue ball travel down the lane. It knocked down eight pins. Stepping back, she waited for the ball to come back through the machine, and managed to knock down the last two pins.

Taking his ball, Chris rolled it down the lane, and got a strike. "Still wanna make that bet?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course. You scared?"

Chris smiled. "Nothing to be scared of."

Jessica playfully shoved him. "You're scared! Admit it!"

Chris feigned pain. "Ow, that really hurt!" he cried dramatically.

Jess rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing her ball.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I won," Jess announced triumphantly after three games, her coming out on top with a total score of 228.

"By three points!" Chris shot back, laughing. He was proud of his 225, even if she had beaten him.

Hand-in-hand, they went back out to the car. "What now?" Jess asked.

Chris thought about it, and answered once they were in the car. "Well, we could hang out at your house. Or get ice cream."

"How about both?"

Chris nodded. "I like both."

Jess smiled.

Reaching an ice cream parlor, Jess ordered her favorite, a dish of vanilla and chocolate swirl, while Chris ordered a dish of chocolate.

"I feel bad for people who can't eat ice cream," Jessica commented as they sat down in a booth. "If I knew what it tasted like, but couldn't eat it, I don't think I could go on with my life."

Chris smiled at her dramatic statement.

"So when do you have to go back to LA?" Jess asked, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Next Wednesday."

Jessica was silent. She knew that for him, that was a long time, especially with the big tour he had coming up. And she knew it was selfish to wish it was longer. But she couldn't help it.

Chris was having the same thoughts. "I wish it could be longer."

"Me, too." Wanting to change the subject, Jess softly cleared her throat. "So, um, where is the tour kicking off?"

"Sacramento."

Jessica nodded, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Chris was confused. He and Jess had always had something to talk about in LA. Well, bicker about was probably a better term for what they had talked about. Now, they could barely find anything to talk about.

Finishing the ice cream, Chris and Jessica made their way to the car and drove back to Jessica's house.

Chris pulled into the driveway.

"You're gonna come in, right?"

Chris nodded, stepping out of the car and coming around to her side. Taking her hand, they walked inside together.

Carleigh and Genevieve were curled up on the couch, watching a TV show. Looking closer, Jessica recognized MTV's _Girl Code__. _"Hey, guys," she called.

Neither looked up as Carleigh responded. "Hey, JJ Bear," she greeted in a monotonic voice. "How was the date?"

"It was fine."

Chris smiled at the nickname Carleigh had given Jessica. He was about to join Jessica, who had just sat down on the couch, when his phone started going off. Recognizing Stubby's number, who was back at the hotel room, he walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" he said after answering.

_"Chris, you gotta get back to the hotel room. Your manager wants to do another meeting on the webcam."_

Chris groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can't you tell him I'll do it tomorrow? I'm with Jess."

_"Now is not the time to piss off your manager, dude!"_

"Well, I can get another manager. I can't get another Jess!" Chris shot back.

_"Sure you can. I know a few single girls named Jessica."_

"Ha ha, very funny," Chris muttered, sarcasm coating his voice. He sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Hanging up, he walked back into the living room. "Jess? Can I talk to you?"

Jess rose off of the couch and followed Chris back into the kitchen. "That was Stubby. My manager is looking to do another meeting with me on the webcam."

"Now?" Jess asked.

Chris nodded.

Jess sighed, but shrugged. "Alright. I understand." _I know what I'm getting myself into by dating a celebrity. This'll be hard, but I'll make it work._

Chris sighed, too. "I'm really sorry. I want to stay, but I-"

Jess cut him off with a shake of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked.

Chris nodded. "Definitely."

Jess smiled, feeling somewhat better.

Chris began to walk towards the door, but turned around. In two strides, he was in front of Jess, and, cupping her face with both hands, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Jess returned the kiss eagerly. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

Chris smiled. "It's about time that happened."

Jess, feeling speechless, returned the smile and nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow."

Chris nodded. "I promise." Turning away, he walked out of the kitchen.

Jess heard the door shut in a few seconds, and returned to her friends in the living room. "He had to meet with his managers again."

Her friends were too engrossed in the TV to acknowledge her.

"Chris kissed me!"

Both girls whipped their heads around to gape at Jessica. They then jumped off of the couch, squealing.

Jessica laughed. "How did I know that would get your attention?"

Joining the girls on the couch, the TV forgotten, Jessica began to describe her first date with Christopher Wilde.

When her best friends finally let her get up, Jessica went upstairs, washed her make-up off, and put her hair up. After changing into her pajamas, she grabbed a couple of DVDs out from under the entertainment set her TV rested on, and went back downstairs. "Movie night!" she announced.

"What movies did you pick out?" Carleigh asked from the couch.

"_The Last Song, Holes, White Chicks, _or _Paranormal Activity 4."_

"_The Last Song_!" Both girls cried out.

Laughing, Jessica handed them the movie, before going into the kitchen to make popcorn and other snacks, and get drinks. "My parents are staying at a hotel tonight. Don't ask me why. And Sara is at a friend's house. So the house is ours!"

"Party!" Genevieve joked.

Returning to the living room, Jessica, Carleigh, and Genevieve watched the movie, then stayed up until 1 AM, joking and just having fun. They decided to crash in the living room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! How'd you think of chapter three? They finally kissed!**

**I've, surprisingly, been able to upload a chapter each day since I started this. But it won't last. Tomorrow, for example. I don't have much of a life, but I do have a small social life, and I'll be hanging out with friends after school. Odds are, when I get home, I'll be exhausted. Which means: no chapter four. Until Friday. Most likely.**

**Ok, follow! Favorite! Review!**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**

**P.S. - I do not own Starstruck, the characters, MTV, or Girl Code. I just really enjoy that show, and if these girls are anything like me and my friends, they spend a lot of time watching it. I don't own Holes, the Last Song, White Chicks, or Paranormal Activity 4. I do own Carleigh and Genevieve.**


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Jessica, wake up."

Jessica groaned and opened her eyes, sitting up from her uncomfortable spot on the hardwood floor. To her left, Carleigh rolled over. On her right, Genevieve snored softly. Looking forward, Jessica saw her sister, Sara, crouching next to her. "What?"

Sara frowned. "I just wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad are staying another night at the hotel."

Jessica placed her head in her hands. "Why did they even go to the hotel in the first place?"

Sara shrugged. "Beats me. Anyways, I'm thinking about going to the mall later. Would you, Carleigh, and Genevieve like to come?"

Jessica looked at her sister as if she had grown an extra head. "Are you feeling ok?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Come on. You're actually not that bad. When you're sleeping, anyways." She rose to her feet and sat down on the couch. "So how was your date?"

Jessica layed back down. "It was fine." She paused before adding, "He kissed me."

"Awww," Sara cooed, causing Jessica to blush furiously. She ducked as Jessica threw a pillow at her. "Missed."

"Well, next time, I won't miss."

Sara laughed. "Get up. I made you guys breakfast."

Jessica sat up. "What did you make?"

"French toast. Your favorite."

Jessica smiled. "Ok, you're definitely running a fever. Seriously, what's with all the favors, and being nice to me?"

Sara shrugged. "Maybe it's because Stubby asked me out."

Jessica was awake now. "Really?"

Sara nodded.

"When?"

"Last night," Sara replied, inspecting her nails. "He's taking me to a movie tomorrow night."

"How original," Jessica teased. Now it was her turn to have the pillow thrown at her. "I was just kidding!"

At this point, Carleigh and Genevieve had been awoken. Jessica turned to face them. "You guys doing anything today?"

Carleigh shook her head at the same time as Genevieve. "Why?"

"Wanna go to the mall with Sara and I?"

Genevieve nodded. "I have to ask my parents, but probably."

Carleigh began to nod, but then shook her head. "I can't. I just remembered; it's my little sister's birthday party today."

"Wait. Isn't Natalie's birthday next weekend?" Jessica inquired.

Carleigh nodded. "Yeah, but she wants to have a bowling party, and that weekend was booked."

"Well, that explains it." Turning to Sara, she announced, "I guess it's just me and Genevieve."

Sara nodded. "What about Chris?"

Jessica snorted. "Do you really think he's interested in _shopping_?" The brunette emphasized the word, as if to prove her point.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sara admitted.

"Besides, I'll talk to him later. What time do you plan on going?" Jessica asked.

"Um, maybe around 4?" Sara guessed.

Jessica sighed. "Whatever. Hopefully we'll be there no later than 6, and I can meet up with him somewhere."

"Oh, definitely," Sara reassured her sister with a wave of her hand. "Alright, go into the kitchen and enjoy your breakfast. I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun with that," Jessica snickered softly, rising out of her makeshift bed and shuffling towards the kitchen, followed by a sleepy Genevieve. "Where's Carleigh?"

"Um, I think she fell asleep again." As if to prove Genevieve right, a loud snore erupted from behind the wall, causing both girls to burst out in laughter. "What did Sara make us for breakfast?"

"French toast." Jessica's voice dropped off as she saw plates full of food already on the kitchen table. Glasses of orange juice, and even a few strawberries, sat next to their plates.

"Ok, does Sara have a kind twin sister you forgot to mention in the 6 years we've known each other?" Genevieve joked, sitting down in a chair.

Jessica sat down in her own chair. "Not that I know of."

Rising back out of the chair, Genevieve walked over to the fridge and pulled out the syrup.

"I love how you act as if you live here, Gen. You don't even have to ask where things are. You just know," Jessica observed after watching her best friend.

Genevieve laughed. "Well, I've been here almost every day for the past 6 years. It would be pretty sad if I didn't."

"True."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After finishing breakfast, the girls decided to hang out for a few more hours, until finally deciding it was time to leave. Dropping Carleigh off at her house, they returned to Jessica's house to change. Genevieve borrowed a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve striped shirt from Jessica, while Jessica dressed into her own jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt. After she French braided her hair, she waited downstairs for Genevieve, and when Sara was ready, they left for the mall a little early.

Having recently earned a job at a small diner in the main town of Kalamazoo, Jessica was able to purchase two new jeans, some body mist, and a poster of her favorite country singer, Luke Bryan.

The girls had decided to have some lunch in the food court when Jess' phone went off. It was a text from Christopher.

_Are we still hanging out today?_

_Yeah, but later. I'm at the mall with Sara and Genevieve._

_Ok._

After lunch, the girls decided to do a little more shopping, and Jess decided to buy two hamsters from the pet store. She had always wanted a few, but her parents told her she could get one when she could pay for all of the food. Buying a black one and a white one, both females, she named them Midnight and Snowball. After buying food, a cage, and bedding, the girls returned home.

Jess set up the hamster cage in her room on top of her desk. She then went to Genevieve's house, before going back home with Sara and texting Chris to let him know he could come over. She then spent the next half hour playing with her new hamsters, waiting for Chris to reply, but he never did.

Jess began to worry as the time reached 6 in the afternoon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you are, my lovelies! Chapter Four! Seriously, though, please review. I'm sad. How am I doing so far? Sorry it's somewhat shorter than the other chapters, but I was in a hurry to upload it for my beloved readers.**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**

**P.S. - I do not own Starstruck, the characters, or anything else. I only own the new hamsters, Genevieve, and Carleigh.**


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Tap!_

Jumping from the noise, Jessica turned towards the window, but saw nothing. It was too dark. Shrugging, she turned back to her book.

_Tap!_

This time the noise didn't frighten her. It only annoyed her. Rising off of her bed, she decided to go downstairs and look for the source of the noise from the front door, so she could see better. As she crept down the stairs, she thought about earlier.

As the hours ticked by, Jessica had given up on Chris showing up. She didn't know why he hadn't come, he just hadn't. It was ten o'clock now, and Sara had already gone to bed. Jessica had been in her room reading.

Opening the front door, she looked outside.

"Jess!"

A sharp whisper near the garage made Jess look to the right, where she saw a figure standing in the shadows. The figure moved into the light, and Jessica smiled as she immediately recognized Chris. "You could have just come inside."

Chris shrugged as he stood in front of her. "It's late. I didn't know if you were asleep or not."

Jessica shook her head. "It's never too late for you to pay me a visit." She then blushed, and Chris laughed. "How long can you stay?"

"However long you want me to stay."

Taking his hand, Jessica led him inside the house, bringing him up the stairs and quietly slipping him down the hall into her room. Sara was right across the hall, asleep, but Jess didn't want to take chances of Sara waking up and finding her little sister sneaking her boyfriend into the house.

Once they were safe in Jess' room, Chris sat down on the edge of her bed, while Jess sat up near the pillows.

"So how was the mall?" Chris asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Normal. Sara acted as if she didn't know us as soon as we got there, so Genevieve and I went and did our own thing."

"What did you get?"

Jess pointed to her latest poster. "That poster, a few pairs of jeans, and hamsters."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Hamsters?"

Jessica nodded. "Two. Midnight and Snowball." S

Looking around, Chris saw the cage on top of her desk and nodded.

"What did you do today?" Jessica asked, putting a pillow in her lap.

"Oh, nothing much. Hung out with Stubby, explored Kalamazoo."

"What did you think of my small town?" Jess wondered.

Chris sighed. "It's small, and peaceful, but it isn't LA. I think I prefer the hustle and bustle. Although there are a lot less paparazzi, and that's nice."

Jess nodded.

Chris, who couldn't sit in one place for long, rose to his feet and looked around her room. Her walls were mostly covered in posters of country artists. He recognized many of them, including Blake Shelton, Thomas Rhett, Hunter Hayes, and Carrie Underwood. "I'm guessing you really like country music."

Jess nodded. "Especially Hunter Hayes. He's hot." She then blushed.

Chris flashed her a look. "I don't have competition with this guy, do I?"

This made Jessica laugh. "No. It's not like I'll meet him anytime soon."

"You met me easily enough," Chris reminded her.

Jessica grinned. "Is Christopher Wilde jealous?" she teased.

Chris smirked. "You wish!" Secretly, he was.

Jessica said nothing, only rose to her feet and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "And if I could do it all over again and meet only one of you, it would still be you. I wouldn't change anything."

"Not even me slamming a door against your head? Twice?" Chris joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, that part is debatable." Rising up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his.

Chris returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to place on her cheek.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, making their way back to the bed. After putting a movie on, they curled up together, Jess laying in Chris' arms.

"So I've been thinking," Chris announced, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Did it hurt?" Jess asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Chris laughed, rolling his eyes. "You have no idea. Anyway, I was thinking that you could spend your summer break in LA."

Jessica was silent for a moment. "I'll ask my parents. They'll probably say yes, as long as I'm staying at my grandmother's house."

Chris nodded. "I figured as much."

"But to answer your question, I'd love to spend my summer break in LA."

Chris smiled. "July would be our sixth month mark," he replied after doing the math.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, it would be. Math nerd."

Chris laughed. "Oh, now you've offended the math nerd." Grinning, he began to tickle her sides.

"Stop! It!" Jess cried, in between laughing.

When he finally stopped, Jessica playfully punched his arm, and Chris feigned pain. "Violence is never the answer!"

Jess laughed, rolling her eyes.

The two continued to talk and cuddle, the movie simply background noise.

When the movie was over, Chris checked the time. It was one in the morning, and he was getting tired.

"Can't you stay?" Jess begged.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Let met text Stubby and let him know." As he spoke, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_I'm staying at Jess' tonight._

"Thank you," Jess murmured, reaching up to kiss him.

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Chris broke away from the kiss to read the text.

_Ok, see you tomorrow._

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, Chris turned to Jess. "This doesn't mean we're staying up all night. You still need sleep."

Jess laughed. "Yes, Dad," she joked, rising up off the bed and walking over to her dresser. Pulling out pajamas, she walked into the bathroom to change.

Chris took this time to study Jess' room. Light lavender walls were hidden behind all of the posters, and he admired the dark hardwood floors. There was a fleece throw rug near the door, and at the foot and right side of the bed.

Jess emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was up in a bun, similar to the one she had worn after the photography tour. She had a black t-shirt on, and fleece zebra print sleep pants.

After putting in a new movie, Jessica snuggled into Chris' arms once more. This movie was focused on more than the previous one, but they made small talk now and then.

When there was about ten minutes left of the movie, Chris noticed that Jess had fallen asleep, her head against his chest. Turning off the movie, he gently shifted her, so that while her head now rested on the pillow, she was still nestled in his arms, the way he liked it.

In the darkness, now that the TV was off, Chris spent the next five minutes watching Jessica sleep, before falling asleep himself.

Around five that morning, something woke Chris up. Immediately looking over at Jess, he saw that she was still asleep. Hearing the noise again, he realized it was just one of the hamsters. It sounded like the little creature was getting a drink.

Then there was silence, and Chris fell asleep once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Five! Cookies for all! I have decided that, even though I have barely any reviews, I'd give you a present. I'd also like to promise that on Christmas Eve, I will upload three chapters! It will be your Christmas present, because I don't think I'll be getting on the site on Christmas. Too busy being with family. Sorry I uploaded this one so late. but better late than never!**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Love Always,**

**Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**

**P.S. - I do not pwn Starstruck, or the characters. I only own Snowball and Midnight.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been super busy with school. In January, I have two weeks of super-important tests, so updates will not be as frequent as they have been. While on break for the next two weeks, I'll try to update my chapters, but I want to spend a lot of time with my family and friends. Until I update the next chapter, I WANT REVIEWS! Give me ideas of what you'd love to see happen in this story. If I don't have reviews, I get depressed, and I'd love to hear of a few authors who wrote amazingly when they're depressed. So leave me reviews, love, hate, ANYTHING! A personal PMed thank-you to everyone who reviews by the time I get on next, which may not be for awhile.


	9. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bright sunlight greeted Jessica as she groggily sat up in her bed. Rubbing a hand through her hair, to pull it away from her face, the first thing she remembered was Christopher spending the night with her. Which led her to notice that the bed was empty, besides her.

Looking over at her nightstand, she blinked in shock at the time on her alarm clock. Noon. _God, I never sleep that late, no matter how hard I try._

Rising out of the bed, Jessica walked to the window and looked outside, frowning when she noticed that Chris' car was gone. _Where did he go? _He hadn't mentioned needing to be anywhere today, but perhaps he hadn't mentioned anything on purpose.

Deciding not to worry about it, she made her way downstairs and immediately began digging around in the cabinets, pulling out a bowl and cereal. Taking the milk from the fridge, she fixed a bowl and put everything back where she found it.

"Jessica! Sara! We're home!"

Walking into the living room, Jessica saw her mother and father entering the house. "How was your vacation?"

Barbara smiled at her daughter. "Jessica, you know we don't like leaving you alone. But sometimes we just need a little time alone from our two teenage daughters."

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you weren't completely alone. Sara was here, wasn't she?"

Jessica nodded. _So was Christopher, but you don't need to know that. _Jessica smiled as she remembered her peaceful night with her boyfriend. She then blushed, wondering if it was a little too early to start referring to him as that.

"Well, then, you were fine."

Jessica turned around to head back upstairs to her room. Laying back down on her bed, she pulled out her book and opened to the chapter she had left off at.

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_ If you're the one for me_  
_ Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_ I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_ I may be an ordinary guy_  
_ With heart and soul_  
_ But if you're the one for me_  
_ I'll be your hero_

Although she loved her ringtone, she realized it was Christopher calling her. Picking the phone up, Jessica answered. "Hello?"

_"Good morning."_

Jess smiled. "Good afternoon, you mean? Yeah, I slept that late."

_"Really?"_

"Yep. What time did you get up?"

_"Well, I think Stubby called me around eight, and I got up at eight thirty."_

"Why did you get up so early?"

_"Yet another webcam meeting with my manager."_

Jess sighed. "Why is he doing this so frequently?"

_"New manager, wanting to take care of things that were basically erased when I fired my parents."_

Jess nodded. "Ah, ok."

_"So do you want to hang out today?"_

"I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to. My parents just got home, and they have a tendency of wanting to do things with me and Sara, so that they don't feel bad when they ignore us the rest of the week."

_"Well, call me if you can. Maybe I can spend the night again?"_

"It'll be harder to sneak you in since my parents are home, but I'll try."

_"Alright, text me whenever."_

"Ok. Bye." Hanging up, she tossed the phone onto the bed, then returned to the book.

xxxxXXOOoooo

"Jessica! Sara! Let's go!"

Sighing, Jessica shut her bedroom door behind her, before walking downstairs. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, reading the text. She had been texting Chris all day. _Hanging out with Stubby. Do you and Sara want to join?_

Jess sighed. She would try convincing her parents to let her and Sara hang out with the guys, but she wasn't sure it would work. _I'll try to get my parents to let us._ she replied.

Reaching the kitchen, she saw her parents standing around the door, waiting for their daughters. "Mom, have I ever told you what an awesome mother you are?"

Barbara sighed, rolling her eyes. "What do you want now, Jessica?"

"Can Sara and I hang out with Chris and Stubby?"

Barbara sighed again. "Jessica, I'm worried that all you and your sister plan on doing is hanging out with those boys!"

Jessica threw her hands up in exasperation. "Mom, Sara and I have school all week, and they go back to California on Wednesday. And with Christopher's tour coming up, God knows when I'll get to see him again."

"All the more reason to hang out with him after school," Barbara replied, shaking her head.

"But, Mom-"

"Jessica, go back to your room. Your mother and I will discuss it," Dean interrupted, shooting his daughter a look.

Without a word, Jessica walked out, taking out her phone. _Mom and Dad are discussing the possibility._

_Fingers crossed._

_Lol._

"Jessica!"

Hearing her name called, Jessica went back into the kitchen.

"Your mother and I have decided to let you and Sara hang out with Christopher and Stubby," Dean announced.

Jessica smiled.

"As long as you two are back by nine o'clock sharp, in time to spend an hour with us."

Jessica nodded. "I'll let Sara know."

Dean nodded. "Your mother and I are still going out to dinner, so have fun."

Jessica nodded, and raced upstairs, pounding on Sara's door. "Mom and Dad are letting us hang out with Chris and Stubby!"

An excited squeal sounded from the other side, and the door was swung open in a matter of seconds.

"Go get ready!" Jessica laughed, seeing her sister still in pajamas.

Sara looked down at her outfit and blushed, nodding, before shutting the door once more.

Jessica was already ready, wearing a light gray sweater, jeans, and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had on her black _Bearpaw_ boots.

A few minutes later, Sara appeared, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She also had on _Bearpaw _boots, but hers were a tan color.

"Ready? Let me call Chris and let him know we're ready to be picked up."

Sara nodded and went downstairs.

Instead of calling, Jess sent a text. _Our parents said we could hang out with you guys. Come pick us up._

_Ok, awesome. Be there in ten._

_Ok._

Jessica slid her phone back into her pocket, before heading downstairs to wait with her sister in the living room. "Chris said they'll be here in ten minutes."

Sara simply nodded, picking at the hem of her shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I was finally able to get onto a computer and upload Chapter Six! Thank you for the two new reviews, my lovely guests. Sadly, I can't send you a PM, but know that I LOVE YOU FOR READING!**

**Ok. I don't own Starstruck, the characters, or Bearpaw boots.**


	10. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Where are we going, anyway?"

After settling into the car once the boys had arrived, Stubby and Sara up front, Jessica and Christopher in the back seat, Stubby had spent the past half hour driving around Kalamazoo. Now Jessica, as much as she loved cuddling with Chris in the back seat, was becoming restless, and her leg was cramping.

"Who says we're going anywhere?" Stubby retorted, grinning into the rearview mirror at Jessica.

"So we're just driving around Kalamazoo?" Jessica laughed.

Christopher nodded. "Basically. I mean, what else is there to do?"

"My town isn't _that _small," Jessica replied slyly.

"Yeah, it is," Chris laughed, brushing his lips against her ear and nibbling at her lobe, making her giggle.

"I forgot you're extremely ticklish," Christopher teased, laughing when she playfully punched his arm.

"I'm not afraid to hit you harder, popstar," Jessica warned, laughing. She squealed when he suddenly pinned her arms and pressed her down on the seat, bringing his lips to meet hers. This kiss wasn't like the previous gentle ones. This was the kind of kiss that left Jessica breathless when they finally broke apart after about a minute, her lips tingling.

"Will you two save that for later?" Stubby yelled, chuckling.

Christopher opened his mouth to protest, but Jessica wasn't finished with him quite yet. Stretching up, she pressed her lips against his, breaking away, only to kiss him once more. After a third quick kiss, they finally sat upright, but Chris kept his arms around her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Stubby moaned playfully.

"Then stop watching!" Jessica laughed.

Sara simply sat in her seat, watching out the window. Her hand was placed in Stubby's, while his other hand stayed on the wheel.

Jessica knew her sister well enough to know that such silence was not even close to normal. "Sara, are you ok?"

Sara, seemingly broken from a trance, turned towards her sister and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Jessica scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You're so quiet."

Sara shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh, so now you're keeping secrets from me?" Stubby asked, grinning. Now it was his turn to be playfully punched in the arm by Sara. But Stubby was the kind to punch back. He knew to be gentle, but it still freaked Sara out when he let go of the wheel.

The car was silent for a few minutes. Stubby focused on the road, while Sara continued to watch the world go by through the window. Jessica was enjoying Chris' lips pressed softly against her hair, breathing her in. She was warm, and secure. She closed her eyes, content.

"Don't you fall asleep on me," Chris murmured in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"Mmm, I'll think about it," Jessica murmured in a teasing tone, knowing she'd regret it a heartbeat later. Her eyes shot open as she felt Chris' fingers find her sides and immediately begin tickling her. "Ok! Ok! I'm! Awake!" she gasped, giggling and turning red.

"Promise?" Chris laughed.

"Y-y-yes!"

Chris continued to tickle her for a few moments, before finally releasing her, only to once more press his lips against hers. Jessica didn't mind. She loved kissing him. It was one of those things she knew she'd never tire of, no matter how many times he kissed her. Each time felt like the first, sometimes even better.

"Alright, I'm turning this car around!" Stubby announced. "Enough PDA!" Christopher and Jessica knew he was simply kidding, but they finally settled for just being together.

"Seriously, though. Do you guys have something planned?" Jessica asked.

"Honestly, no. We figured we'd let you two decide, because this is truly what we planned on doing when we said we were just hanging out," Christopher explained.

Jessica laughed. "You guys are so boring sometimes!" Seeing the look of mock hurt on her boyfriend's face, she laughed harder. "I'm kidding!"

Chris smiled. "I know."

"How about we go to the mall?" Sara suggested.

Stubby was silent for a moment before nodding. "I'm game. As much as I hate shopping, it's pretty much the only thing to do."

Christopher nodded. "Alright, let's hit the mall."

* * *

"So are you gonna sneak me inside tonight?" Christopher asked Jessica, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms rested on his chest.

Jessica nodded. "I'm going to try my best, but no promises. It's a lot harder when my dad insists on staying up until he knows Sara and I are sound asleep."

Chris shrugged. "I don't care how late I have to stay awake. Just pretend you're asleep when your dad checks on you, and then when he goes to bed, call me. I'll come over."

Jessica nodded again. "Alright, I will." Craning her neck, she pressed her lips to his, and they kissed for a few minutes, breaking apart to catch their breath. "I'll talk to you later."

Chris nodded, giving her another quick kiss before unwrapping her from his arms and walking back to the car, where Stubby sat waiting, having already said his goodbyes to Sara.

"There's something about her that's different than any other girl, huh?" Stubby asked as his friend got settled.

Chris nodded. "I can really be myself around her. She knows the real version of me, not the celebrity version."

"Do you love her?"

Christopher smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not going to tell her yet. It's too soon."

Stubby laughed, shaking his head. "If I know one thing about love, it's that it's never too early to tell her you love her, if you truly mean it."

"Well, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Stubby gave his best friend an incredulous look. "She's dating you, of all people. Of course she loves you."

Chris frowned. "Haha, very funny."

Stubby laughed, then stopped. "Seriously, man. It's so obvious she loves you, in just the way she lights up around you. Trust me. Sara has noticed, and she's told me all about it. Before you, Jessica was ill-tempered, quiet, and a bit of an outcast. Ever since the dance, she's really lit up. She's more friendly, social, and Sara says she's never seen her so happy." Stubby turned to look at him. "She loves you, you love her. Tell her next time. Trust me, you won't regret it."

Christopher sighed. "I'll tell her later tonight."

Stubby gave him a look. "Are you going to spend every night with her?"

"If I can. Now that I know what it's like, I don't think I could fall asleep without her in my arms."

Stubby groaned. "Awh, dude, you're so mushy now."

Christopher laughed. "But she has to sneak me in, and apparently it's going to be a lot harder now that her parents are back."

Stubby laughed. "No surprise. She's a teenager. Daddy is going to be extra protective now that this teenage girl has a boyfriend." He paused to turn into the hotel parking lot before adding, "But if you do spend the night with her, tell her you love her."

Christopher nodded, stepping out of the car. "Alright, I will."

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG, I'm on a roll! No writer's block now! It's just pouring out of me! Lol.**

**So, I know I said there wouldn't be a lot of fluff. There won't be a TON, but since they didn't get to kiss in the movie, and I love this couple so much, there is going to be a good amount. In my reviews, somebody mentioned sex. Well, I need to think about it. Although I rated this M, it still is a sequel to a Disney Channel Movie. I don't know the age of certain reviewers. But still, they can see it's rated M. I don't know yet. I'm debating it with myself. I honestly rated it M for any language, but maybe I'll do a lemon or two. Especially further into the relationship. Tell me what you think!**

**Review! Burn me with your flames, or warm me with the love!**

**Love Always,  
Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck**


	11. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_I'm here._

After reading the text, Jessica climbed out of her bed and slipped through the doorway. Sneaking past her parents' room, she crept down the stairs and quietly opened the front door, smiling at the face that greeted her. Christopher.

After arriving home at nine o'clock sharp, as her parents had requested, she and Sara had played a game of Monopoly with Barbara and Dean. Promptly calling it a night at ten, Jessica had waited for Sara and her parents to go to bed, pretending to be asleep each time her dad checked in on her. When her parents had finally called it a night, around one, Jessica had immediately called Christopher, letting him know it was safe to come over.

Christopher had told Stubby where he was going, who was still up, surfing the web on his laptop. It had taken ten minutes for Chris to reach Jessica's house. After texting her in the car, he had made his way to the front door, and when she opened it, his face lit up in a smile.

Jessica wasted no time. Immediately taking his hand, she ducked him inside, looking around outside to make sure nobody had seen. Once the door had been safely and silently shut, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before taking his hand once more and leading him upstairs.

Once they were safe in Jessica's room, Christopher grabbed her and gave her a kiss, longer and sweeter than the one they had shared in the living room. Breaking apart, they sat on the bed in the darkness, making small talk and enjoying each other's company.

"So what did your parents make you and Sara do when you got back?" Christopher asked, playing with her hair.

Jessica was snuggled in Christopher's arms once more. "We played a game of Monopoly."

"Sounds fun," Christopher laughed.

Jessica shook her head. "Far from it, actually."

They continued to lay in silence for a few minutes, before Chris broke it. "You have school tomorrow, right?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I care about you, and that means I care about your grades."

Jessica smiled. "Ok...?"

Christopher smiled. "Well, you should get some sleep, in order to get good grades."

Jessica rolled her eyes, but, worried he might start tickling her, she shifted and got comfortable. Her head rested next to his on the pillow, and she turned to look at him. "You're staying, right?"

Christopher smiled, reaching over to kiss her softly. Breaking apart, he whispered, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Jessica laughed. "Cheeseball." She stretched her neck upward to kiss him, and they spent the next few minutes kissing. Finally they broke apart.

Jessica settled down, closing her eyes.

_Just tell her you love her! _Stubby's voice suddenly flashed through Christopher's head. His heart beating, nervous of her reply, he whispered, "I love you."

Jessica's emerald eyes flew open, and she turned to look at him.

Christopher sighed. "Too soon, right?"

Jessica's shocked expression slowly slid to a grin, and she shook her head. "I love you, too."

Christopher gave another sigh, but this one was full of relief. Smiling, he bent down to kiss her once more, but this kiss was full of love.

Smiling, she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Eyes sliding open, Jessica groggily sat up, detangling herself from her boyfriend's embrace. A few seconds later, Christopher had sat up beside her, and she eagerly kissed him. "Good morning," she murmured, pressing her forehead softly against his.

"Jessica! Are you up?" Barbara called from downstairs.

Leaning away, Jessica shouted, "Yeah, Mom!" Giving Chris another kiss, she slid out of the bed and started rummaging through her dresser and closet. "Hide out in my room until my parents leave for work, around eight thirty." Without waiting for a reply, she slipped into her bathroom to change, shutting the door behind her.

Yawning, Christopher layed back down in the bed for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the shower. After about fifteen minutes, he heard Jessica step out, and after another ten minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom, in jeans and a gray-and-white striped sweater. Her hair had been dried, and straightened.

"Why do you always look so nice when you have to leave?" Chris murmured.

Laughing, Jessica stepped forward and hugged him. "Are you gonna pick me up today?"

Chris nodded. "Most likely, but I'll text you in case anything changes."

Jessica nodded. Quickly kissing him, she grabbed her backpack from her desk. "See you later." Running down the stairs, she slid her shoes on, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen table, and slid out the door, making it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. Stepping onto it, she sat down next to Genevieve. Looking out the window, she went white when she realized Christopher's car was sitting in the driveway. The only hope she had of her parents missing it was if they were blind.

Genevieve saw the car as well, and eyed her best friend, raising her eyebrows. "Have a late-night visitor, Jess?"

Jessica blushed, slapping Gen's shoulder. Sliding her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Sara's number. Sara didn"t need to leave as early, because she drove to school.

_"Hello?"_

"Sara? It's Jess. I need you to do me a favor."

_"What's in it for me?"_

"Think of something, and get back to me. Please?"

_"Fine, what do you need?"_

"Christopher spent the night last night, but Mom and Dad don't know."

_"Oh, my little sister is a badass. Sneaking boys into the house at ungodly hours of the night. Did you do anything?"_

Jessica's face twisted in disgust. "I'm sixteen years old!"

_"That hasn't stopped teen moms."_

Jessica grinned. "Look, I need you to hide Christopher's car in the garage. Knock on the door and quietly let him know it's you, then explain to him what you need to do."

_"Fine. See you at school."_

"Bye." Hanging up, Jessica leaned back in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Sara knocked on Jessica's bedroom door. "Chris? I know you're in there!" she called softly, easing the door open. "Chris?"

Chris looked up from his spot on the bed. "What is it?"

"Jessica called me. She told me to ask you for your car keys, so I can hide your car in the garage."

Chris nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and tossed them to her.

After hiding the car in the garage and returning the keys to her sister's boyfriend, Sara left for school.

Back at the house, around nine, Chris made it out of the Olson house without being caught. Once back at the hotel, after greeting Stubby, he texted Jessica. _Made it out. Didn't get caught._

Reading the text, Jessica gave a sigh of relief, but didn't reply, for she was in class.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uploaded this at four in the morning, mostly because I couldn't sleep. I love uou all for reading my story!**

**Review! Show me the love!**

**I don't own Starstruck, or the characters.**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Alright, from today on, I will not be able to update chapters. When I am able to upload chapters, it means I'm either at my aunt's house, or home alone. I have been at my aunt's house for the majority of my break, and this is why I have been able to upload so much. But until school returns and I'll have an hour or so each weekday to upload chapters when I come home, there will be no chapters. Just wanted to let you know. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my story. At first, I was thinking that it was a bad idea, that I was really bad at writing it, but I'm somewhat more happy with it. I'd like some more reviews, to know my readers like it. That would really make me feel better about writing it.

I recently did a one-shot on Starstruck, in both Chris and Jessica POV. The idea had been nagging me for the longest time, so I finally wrote something about it. At first, I was thinking about making it a story, but then I realized how much better it sounded as a one-shot.

Thank you for reading, and perhaps I'll be able to upload Thursday, and Friday. I'm home alone then, as my parents are at work and I'm still on break from school.

Love Always,  
Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck


	13. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys. Long time, no read.

Look, I'm really sorry for not updating recently. Things have been very difficult in my life right now. My relationship of two years has hit the bumpiest patch so far, my relationship with my parents couldn't possibly be any worse, my best friend of six years just moved across the country, and to top it all off, my grades suck, even after all the studying and homework I've been doing, so that means even more time away from updating. Not to mention, I have tried writing another chapter in what little free time I have, and I have discovered I am in a serious case of writer's block. I'm trying my best to get out, but no promises.

I will also admit my attention has been snagged by The Walking Dead... Yes, I have fallen in love with possibly the best show on the air. In my opinion. I've been reading a lot of TWD fanfictions when I've been able to get on, and for those of you who also read, and like Daryl/OC romances like I do, I highly suggest the fanfiction called 'Sanctuary' by Venotica. So far it's up to nine chapters, and I'm in love with it!

I promise you that this is not the end, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

I love you all!

Love Always,  
Snowpetal98/Obsessed With Starstruck


End file.
